No Hay Nadie Como Ella
by serena tsukino chiba
Summary: oneshot, el la perdio, pero vino a recuperarla despues de ver que el si la amba de verdad, entren y dejen mensajitos lemon


**Que pretendes, adueñándote de todo, confundiendo el mundo entero, engañándote y engañando quien te quiere…**

Al otro lado del pozo un joven hanyou de cabellos plateados, ojos dorados, tiernas orejas de perro y rojas ropas, se encontraba acostado sobre una de las ramas del viejo árbol del tiempo, recordando lo que hacia dos días había ocurrido, su antiguo amor murió a manos de naruku, su gran enemigo, dejándolo libre de aquella promesa del pasado, también el hermano de sango por fin descansaba en paz, sango junto con miroku y shippo, están en la cabaña de la anciana kaede recuperándose de los ataques de aquel monstruo y también de las heridas del corazón fue una decisión muy dura pero era lo mejor, en fin la joven muchacha de ojos chocolate, y cabellos azabaches se encontraba en su tiempo recuperándose de una pequeña herida y según ella recuperándose también de unos exámenes de la escuela, les prometió que en tres días estaría de nuevo con ellos, así que se fue, el joven hanyou también tenia heridas pero ella las curo, y luego se fue, solo que él en ese momento se acobardo y no le dijo una cosa que llevaba muy dentro de su pecho, salio de aquellos recuerdos, se bajo del árbol y se metió al pozo debía decirle la verdad, salio el otro lado y se encontró con la madre de la chica, le pregunto donde se encontraba la joven y ella contesto que en la escuela que si quería que subiera y esperara en la habitación de ella, el asintió y se dirigió al cuarto, primero se sentó en el suelo cerca de la cama escondiendo sus manos dentro de sus mangas ,con las piernas cruzadas, su olfato descubrió que aquella habitación esta inundada con su olor a sakuras, después se paro y vio un objeto del cual una vez anterior escucho que salían voces, música, era un grabadora, la joven le había enseñado a prenderla, así que la prendió y salio una melodía muy dulce, de nuevo quedo pensando, sintió cansancio, se tiro boca abajo en aquella cama, el sueño se fue apoderando de el hasta quedarse dormido…

Cerca de ahí…

Una chica de cabellos azabaches, ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa de su rostro regresaba de clases, había sido algo agitado el día, tres exámenes, pero lo bueno era que hoy se había podido ir informal y lo peor ella con una herida en la pierna izquierda era pequeña regreso a su época, y allí se curo, adema solo queda la marca que poco a poco desaparecería, subía poco a poco las escaleras hacia el templo, pensando en la batalla, pensando que ahora mas que nunca haba perdido al chico de ojos dorados, suspiro y termino de subir las escaleras, camino y se acercó al árbol sagrado, miro aquella marca y la toco con una de sus manos, rodó una lagrima por una de sus blancas mejillas y soltó una sonrisa llena de melancolía, la limpio y se dirigió a la casa, entro.

Kagome: ¡Ya llegue, grito, ¡mama, ¿mama donde estas, viendo como su madre asomaba su rostro cerca de la pared de la cocina.

Sr. Higurashi: ¡OH hija aquí estoy, salio de la cocina dándole un abrazo a su hija, ¿Cómo te fue con los exámenes, vio cómo su hija asentía y sonreía, ¡me alegro mucho que te hay ido bien, hija tengo que salir un momento, llego en la noche!.

Kagome: ¡No te preocupes, mama, igual comeré algo y me sentare a hacer la tarea después dormiré un rato ya que mañana tengo que partir al sengoku, así que acompaño a su madre a la cocina se comió unas bolas de arroz, termino y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero antes de que ella subiera las escaleras su madre la llamo.

Sr. Higurashi: ¡Hija, ¡se me había olvidado decirte que inuyasha vino hace un rato y esta esperándote en tu habitación!.

Kagome: (Enfadada), ¡pero si le dije que volvería en tres días y apenas llevo dos!.

Sr. Higurashi: (Tranquilizándola), ¡tranquila hija seguro que te quería ver, en fin ahora si me tengo que ir, acuérdate que el abuelo no esta y sota esta con un amigo, llega en la noche al igual que yo, bueno hija ahora si me voy, le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y salio de la casa.

Kagome: (Cerrando la puerta) ¡Si como no, suspiro, jajajaajjaa ¡ganas de verme,¡ como no, ¡como no, dio otro suspiro y empezó a subir la escaleras, pero empezó a sentir su corazón muy agitado, y se repetía una y otra vez que el no podía estar allí esperándola, o si, llego hasta la puerta tomo un poco de aire y giro la perilla de su habitación, abrió la puerta poco a poco, entro y lo vio, ¡¡¡es el colmo, INUYASHA!., entonces lo observo y se acerco aun as a la cama o mejor dicho al rostro del hanyou, y lo vio placidamente dormido, ¿_Por qué_, ¿_Por qué me buscas_, ¡¡¡_si ya lo se soy solo un detector de fragmentos!_, pensaba, en eso salio un quejido de la boca de hanyou, ¿estará teniendo una pesadilla, respiro hondo y con una de sus manos y le toco una mejilla, de pronto sintió como la sujetaba de la muñeca, y solo decía, ¡¡Te quiero ki…, esto si estaba bueno, era el colmo, así que se separo de el, se sentó en una silla y dijo ¡¡¡Abajo!..** Pummmmm….**ya que el estaba cerca del borde de la cama se cayo.

Inuyasha: (Enfadado), ¿Qué, ¿Por qué me caí, y de nuevo se sentó en la cama, con su típica pose sin poner atención a kagome hasta que la olfateo, ¡¡¿kagome! y la observo traía un ropa diferente y bajo un poco la mirada y vio como la falda del vestido se había subido un poco mostrando sus piernas y su herida, _¡ummm, que hermosa_, ¡pero que estoy pensando!.

Kagome: (Un poco enfadada), ¡Si! Inuyasha soy yo, ¿por que estas aquí?.

Inuyasha: (Volteo un poco su cara ya que estaba sonrojado), ¡Feh! Y observo como ella le daba la espalda acomodando la silla hacia la mesa y sentándose.

Kagome: (Un poco mas enfadada) ¿Qué me lo digas o si no mejor vete?.

Inuyasha: (Enfadado), ¡Feh, ¡Necesito que estes en la otra época, llevamos mucho tiempo sin buscar los fragmentos, y ya es hora!.

Kagome: (Súper enfadada), ¡Pues no inuyasha! dijo esto volteándose en la silla, estoy harta, les dije que serian tres días y mira que a penas llevo dos, no inuyasha, no me voy a ir, de nuevo!

Inuyasha: (Enfado), ¡feh! ¡Que si, te vas a ir conmigo, y punto.

Kagome: ¡¡QUE NO INUYASHA, te dije, entonces observo como el se paraba de la cama y se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, y le decía, ¡si te vas a ir conmigo, después sintió como la cargaba de la silla y la sentaba en la mesa, el entre sus piernas y después se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba, ¡vendrás conmigo, después de eso solo sintió como tomaba sus labios, mientras ella solo dejaba escapar un débil, ¡inu…yasha, sus bocas decían lo que su corazón sentía, el empezó a pasar sus manos por su cintura dándole masajes, después subió un poco quitándole el saco que llevaba puesto, ella soltó un pequeño gemido, cuando el empezó a bajar por su cuello, pero sintió algo salado en su boca y olfateo eran la lagrimas, así que la tomo en brazos y la dejo sentada en la cama, observando como de sus pálidas mejillas bajan tiernas lagrimas.

Inuyasha: ¡¡¡Kagome!., mientras el se arrodillaba en el piso para quedar mas o menos a la misma altura que ella.

Kagome: ¡¡¡Inuyasha, mas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué?.

Inuyasha: (Mirándola tiernamente), ¡Kagome!...¡yo…yo! bando su rostro.

Kagome: (En mar de confusiones), ¿¡Tu que?...¿Tu que…inuyasha, levantote el rostro al amor de sus pesares.

Inuyasha: ¡Yo lo siento kagome, dijo nuevamente el bajando su rostro y oliendo como ella de nuevo lloraba, subió su rostro y la abrazo, ¡no llores kagome, la abrazaba mas fuerte aun, ¡por favor no llores en eso sintió como ella lo abrazaba por su cuello.

Kagome: (Susurrándole), ¡inu…yasha, ¡no te vallas, ¡no me dejes sola, le decía una y otra vez, abrazándose mas al ser de ojos dorados que tanto amaba.

Inuyasha: (Ahora el susurrándole al oído), ¡no kagome, ¡nunca te voy a dejar por fin lo entendí, sintió como ella se separa un poco de el, y lo miraba con sorpresa, ¡si kagome, lo entendí, dijo este a la vez que pasaba una de sus manos por las mejillas de ella limpiando las lagrimas, ¡kagome yo…te amo, dijo este.

Kagome: (Con sorpresa), ¡Es en serio, observo como el asentía, y le dicia ¡mas que nada kagome te amo, y ella por fin pudo mostrar su bella sonrisa, y diciéndole ¡yo también te amo, mi hanyou, y sintió como el de nuevo tomaba sus labios, con amor, pasión y deseo, de pronto el movió sus orejas captando una canción que salía de aquel aparato, pero de nuevo su pensamientos fueron callados por los pequeños gemidos que salían de su amada .

**Ella sabe darse todo en un instante  
Derretir con la mirada un corazón   
Ella es fuego que se siente  
En mis labios cuando  
Hacemos el amor  
**

La mantenía recostada en la cama una de sus manos detrás de su cintura, mientras que la otra estaba detrás de la nuca profundizando el beso, el sol estaba bajando poco a poco, tiro de ella hacia su pecho medio sentándola en la cama, estaba hambriento esta noche deseaba dejar tras la puerta que acababa de cerrar, paso sus labios a uno de sus oídos…

Inuyasha: ¡Te necesito y te amo tanto kagome, le susurró besando el lóbulo de su oreja, luego su mejilla y finalmente su cuello, sacándole pequeños y dulces suspiros.

Kagome: ¡Y yo Inu…Yasha… oh… InuYasha, dijo enlazando ambas manos en el cabello plateado y suave del hombre que escuchaba su nombre en los labios de ella, y le parecía una exquisita melodía que encendía sus sentidos con cada letra pronunciada.

Inuyasha: ¡Quiero amarte… amarte tanto…quiero hacerte mía una y otra vez, dijo quitando la primera tira el aquel vestido rosa pálido, mordiéndola suavemente, lamiendo, la escuchaba respirar agitada, y aun mas cuando su mano levanto el vestido rozando su muslos y finalmente su espalda, la piel de los brazos de ella y espalda que ahora tocaba se erizaban, cambio de lugar su boca y se dirigió así su otro hombro quitando la otra tira, mientras el empezaba el ritual otra vez, el vestido se deslizaba hasta su cintura ahora, se detuvo un segundo mientras que con ambas manos deslizo hacia arriba el vestido solo dejándola en ropa interior, ella ayudo levantando sus brazos, de nuevo la beso mas hambriento cuando vio aquel cuerpo, de nuevo la escuchaba suspirar mientras que continuaba besándola, una de su manos apresa su cintura, mientras que la otra, empezaba a quitar los tirantes del sostén, que ella poco a poco fue quitando el haori rojo y después el blanco luego afilo uno de sus garras y rompió el sostenedor por parte de atrás cayendo inmediatamente en la cama dejando ver por fin aquellos dos montes, la abrazó con fuerza y la recostó en la cama, Kagome sostenía su rostro entre las manos y besaba con fervor los labios del hombre, que tomaba uno de sus pechos en la mano dándole suave masajes y sacando ahogados gemidos.

**Es un aventura andar bajo su blusa  
Poco a poco acariciar toda su piel  
Es un sueño darle un beso  
Ella sabe que me tiene a su merced**

Levanta un poco la cabeza y mira hacía abajo, notando como las extremidades pálidas y largas de Kagome, sus dedos que ascendían poco a poco por los costados de sus piernas, llegando a los muslos y extendiéndose hasta el borde de la ropa intima, entonces la sintió gemir, después bajo su rostro, gruño con la voz ronca, y hundió la cabeza en el estomago de ella, respirando agitado, lo que a Kagome la excitó más, después las manos de ella ascendieron hasta la cabeza de el acariciando aquellas tiernas orejas sacando le pequeños ronroneos hasta que el subió de nuevo y de nuevo la lleno con sus besos de pasión.

Kagome: ¡Oh, Inu…Yasha… cuanto te amo, sus dedos se oprimían contra los hombros de él, y era su voz, la dulce voz de Kagome, comenzó a subir hasta su boca nuevamente, aspirando el aroma a flor de sakuras que ella emanaba, y entonces luego de rozar a penas sus labios, la miró.

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome, mi kagome te amo, susurró al encontrarse con la mirada impaciente de Kagome, y el dorado con el chocolate mostrándose todo lo que venia de ahora en adelante, de pronto observo como el se humedeció los labios con ansias de besos, miraba los brillantes ojos castaños de ella, que permanecían fijos su mirada dorada, como tantas otras veces leyendo algo que incluso él mismo desconocía, las manos delgadas se deslizaron por su pecho varonil, que se movía agitado, notó como Kagome recorría en él, arrancándole un gemido ronco cuando toco sus pezones pequeños y ahora endurecidos, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, y entonces su boca frenética busco los de ella, masajeando con sus manos los pezones erectos de ella sacando gemidos, notando como el aire llenaba los pulmones de Kagome, y la abandonaba con igual fuerza, la miró entonces, ahí reposando sobre la cama cubierta solo por la pequeña ropa intima que escondía un tesoro para él, con los ojos brillantes, los labios entreabiertos, sonrosados por los besos, el pecho agitado por la excitación y las manos descansando a cada lado de su cuerpo, ¡eres tan hermosa kagome, le susurró, acariciando con los dedos de su mano derecha el espacio entre sus senos, deslizándose lentamente por su estomago, haciendo un circulo en su ombligo, notando como Kagome hundía en vientre ante el contacto y cerraba los ojos moviéndose en el lugar, volvió a besarla sola para por fin bajar y besar una de sus cumbres, sacándole sonoros gemidos, el bebía como si fuera un bebe, pasaba su lengua ,mordía, chupaba, aquel botón de placer, luego para pasarse al otro y hacer el mismo procedimiento.

**Mi corazón es suyo  
Me siento suyo  
Daría la vida por volverle a ver  
Quien iba imaginarlo  
Yo convertido  
En un capricho de su desnudez**

Mientras que su boca y una de su manos están en las cumbres la otra rozó el borde de la ropa íntima, Kagome ahogó un gemido atrapándolo con el dorso de su mano, InuYasha la miró entonces y las mejillas arreboladas de ella lo sedujeron como tantas otras veces, se sentía extasiado con la imagen de ella, tan limpia, tan suya… quiso explorar un poco más,¡vamos inuyasha…tómame, pidió con un quejido agonizante al sentir la erección excitante de él en su ingle, notando como se presionaba contra ella, las manos de Kagome comenzaron a buscar con ahínco el nudo de aquel pantalón de InuYasha, hasta que lo consiguió y metió dentro su mano, que se rozaba con su miembro, arrancándole jadeos placenteros… se liberó de sus ropas, y despojó a Kagome de la última prenda… cuando sus cuerpos al fin se tocaron en la plenitud de su desnudez, ambos sintieron que la pasión los consumía, su cuerpo se acoplaba como un rompecabezas, la besó y su lengua se hundió en la boca femenina, caliente y hambrienta como la suya, entregando caricias desesperadas, mientras que una de sus manos bajo hacia aquella caverna tocando y haciendo temblar a kagome sacándole gemidos y suspiros, cada ves mas sonoros, después metió uno y luego dos de sus dedos frotando aquella caverna, ¡mas…ummm…mas…inu…yasha, le pedía ella, después sintió como el bajaba y pasaba su boca por allí, lo recibió con un gran orgasmo, subió de nuevo hacia ella, lamiendo su boca como si fuera un cachorro bebiendo leche, se acomodó entre las piernas de ella, y presionó su miembro por encima, simulando una entrada, lo cual hizo sacar un gemido ahogado a kagome, apoyado en sus brazos extendido y observó el rostro febril y femenino, de ojos chocolates, suplicantes, sus labios rojos por la excitación y humedecidos esperando por su intromisión de su lengua, tal como debía de estar su intimidad en espera de su erección, lo vio inclinarse de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, y ella empujaba sus caderas hacía él, inquieta y deseosa.

Inuyasha: ¡kagome, susurro a su oído, con ardor y dulzura… amor, ¡seré delicado¡ dijo este moviéndose con suavidad para acomodar su miembro en la entrada virginal.

Kagome: ¡Vamos inu…yasha…por favor, dijo esta desesperada, posando una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de él, incitándolo a empujar, entonces InuYasha la abrazó bajo los brazos y se sostuvo de sus hombros, entrando en ella robándose su virginidad, sacando un pequeño gemido con dolor.

**No hay nadie como ella  
Tan dulce tan bella  
Me juego la vida por ella  
No hay nadie como ella  
Es fuego que quema  
Estoy que me muero por ella**

Inuyasha: ¡Mía, dijo por fin rompiendo del todo aquella caverna para poder ingresar mas y mas, los ojos cerrados y apretados, no le permitían vislumbrar su castaño, parecía sufrir cuando la miró, y aquello inevitablemente lo volvió a turbar, contraída y dolorosa, y él beso sus mejillas humedecidas por lagrimas que más parecían de un sufrimiento … sintiendo la presión de los muslos suaves contra sus caderas aprisionándolas, enredando los pies entre sus muslos tensos y varoniles, intentando impulsarse hacía él...

Kagome: ¡vamos…InuYasha…mas, le dijo, sintiendo como los músculos internos de ella lo abrazaban, quemándolo, oprimió sus dedos contra la espalda de él, logrando que sus uñas blanquearan ante el agarre, comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas con suavidad, sintiendo que algo en su interior se iba liberando con cada empuje, algo más que físico, mientras que los jadeos y gemidos aumentaban, su erección le dolía incluso, sin creer que podía llegar a ser tan tortuoso y gratificante… la premura le quemaba las entrañas y las uñas de Kagome la espalda, apretó los dientes cuando el dolor se hizo presente, pero no le molesto, se movía con ahínco y sentía la frente perlarse por el sudor, el ritmo de sus movimientos se aceleraba, y el aire parecía escaso, Kagome lo aferraba cada vez mas a su cuerpo, la abrazó con seguridad y se giró sobre la cama con ella, cambiando los papeles, Kagome comenzó a moverse, erguida sobre él, tal como la había imaginado, la tomo de las caderas y la ayudó a encontrar el punto de placer que buscaba, deslizando sus garras por la pálida piel, conteniendo los gemidos ante los contoneos de ella cada vez más adecuados, hasta tomar uno de sus senos en la boca mientras que el otro esta en su mano, ante la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la cortina, los rizos azabaches desordenados detrás de su espalda, ¡mas…mas…mas inuyasha, pedía ella, el se levanto y la abrazó la sostuvo pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo como los brazos de ella se aferraban a él, el rostro hundido en su hombro, el aroma de sakuras embriagándolo.

**Ella no es como las otras que dejaron  
Cicatrices de amargura y de dolor  
Vino ella y con ternura  
Otra vez me hizo creer en el amor  
**

Inuyasha: ¡Tú solo siente…kagome…mi kagome…siente- le murmuró en el oído sintiéndola, gemir, flexionó las rodillas y dejó que sus talones lo apoyarán aferrando a Kagome, con un brazo desde la nuca, y con la otra mano desde la parte baja de su espalda, y se empujó contra su intimidad con fuerza, jadeando con la voz profunda al hacerlo, ella gimió con fuerza al sentirlo, pero besando igualmente su cuello, y su hombro, una segunda embestida vino y ella aferró las uñas a los hombros, InuYasha se quejó, sintiendo una oleada de deseo llenarlo, se empujó una vez más con algo más de fuerza, presionando el cuerpo de Kagome contra sí, sintiendo como el interior de ella lo abrazaba, estrechando más la entrada, ya no se detuvo, empujándose contra ella, casi con violencia, sintiendo la rigidez del interior de Kagome, su lado salvaje los estaba llevando a la gloria, los gemidos constantes y cada vez más fuertes, que le indicaban lo que ella iba sintiendo, de un modo tan intimo que de mezclaba su deseo de culminación, con sus ansias de no dejarlo jamás, la sangre de latía en sus cabezas, y el aire le faltaba, los gemidos femeninos se adentraban en su ser como el combustible para sus movimientos, cada vez más certeros e inquietantes, escuchando como Kagome comenzaba a musitar su nombre cada vez con más fuerza, desesperada y asfixiada, la rigidez de su miembro le indicaba que no le faltaba demasiado, sentía como se le electrizaba la piel,¡Vamos kagome…vamos, le susurraba,¡InuYasha…mas…Inu… Yasha, le suplicaba casi, sin aliento.

**Mi corazón es suyo  
Me siento suyo  
Daría la vida por volverle a ver  
Quien iba imaginarlo  
Yo convertido  
En un capricho de su desnudez**

Se movían cada vez mas rápido hasta que, ¡Inuyaaasshhhaaa, el grito de ella resonó en aquella casa, pero aun así se perdió , mientras el sintiendo el calor asfixiante de la intimidad de Kagome en su carne, endureciéndola más ante el tacto del líquido hirviente que emanaba de ella, mientras que las convulsiones la obligaban a gemir de forma inconstante, desordenada y loca, ¡siénteme...kagome, mi kagomeeeee, le pidió en un hilo de voz ,mientras enterraba sus colmillos en el lado derecho de su cuello marcándola como su compañera, su esposa, arqueando su espalda con los dedos aferrados con fuerza a la cabeza de Kagome, y la palma abierta en la parte baja de la espalda femenina, la sostenían mientras que sentía como su semilla se esparcía en ella, mezclando los fluidos que se desbordaban de la unión, humedeciendo el vello oscuro combinado ahora, fusionando los aromas de ambos, impregnando el aire de ellos, por fin entregándose a una persona como ella.

**No hay nadie como ella  
Tan dulce tan bella  
Me juego la vida por ella  
No hay nadie como ella  
Es fuego que quema  
Estoy que me muero por ella**

La respiración de InuYasha era aún agitada, pero comenzaba a recuperarse, comenzó a deslizar el cabello que cubría el rostro de Kagome que no se había movido ni un poco después las múltiples sensaciones, el rostro naturalmente blanco como la nieve, ahora mantenía un encendido tono rojizo, la acomodo tal de que ella quedara encima de su pecho, la miraba con ternura, con pasión , pero sobre todo con amor, observo como ella subía su rostro y lo miraba con infinita ternura, paz y amor,¡te amo kagome, mi kagome, ahora solo eres mía y lo serás para la eternidad, bajo su rostro y la beso, mientras que ella respondía, ¡te amo inuyasha, te amare y seré tuya para la eternidad, mi amado hanyou, sonrió y se quedo dormida mientras el la miraba de nuevo y decía al aire definitivamente **No Hay Nadie Como Ella** y se quedo dormido, abrazando a su mujer y una nueva vida que venia en camino, el destino lo debemos buscar y aceptar lo que amamos, en l eternidad ellos estarán por siempre.

**Ella no es como las otras dejaron  
Cicatrizas de amargura y de dolor   
Vino ella y con ternura  
Otra vez me hizo creer en el amor**

**Fin…**

**Por favor no se han malitos y dejen mensajito, este es un fic que lo llevo dentro del corazón nos vemos un abrazo y un beso.**

**Los quiere su amiga**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**


End file.
